Pavement sections, such as concrete slabs and roadways usually undergo thermal movement, expansion and contraction, in response to ambient temperature changes and water permeated soil conditions. The gaps widen and narrow due to thermal movement of the pavement sections, which causes cracks to form in the road surfacing material. The underlying pavement deteriorates quickly, especially in areas where water penetrates through cracks in the asphalt.
Knowing these problems associated in prior art there is a need to provide a solution to the problems explained above. The present invention provides a composition for constructing road, a process to prepare such composition, a process to construct road which is crack free, skid resistant and ravel free road.
The product of instant invention is a low cost and quick way to develop infrastructure in villages and throughout the country. They are constructed in few hours. The constructed roads are aesthetic and structurally improved when compared with existing roads in and around the world. The construction is a low cost maintenance product for existing roads and highways. The composition of instant invention is termed as Z-course.
One way to improve is to provide for a cement/asphalt mixtures and processes for preparation provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,031, wherein the said application provides for cement asphalt mixture to be applied at room temperatures and an improvement to existing cement/asphalt mixtures and used mainly for base courses. The Z course is a thin mixture of rubberized emulsion, aggregate, water and fly ash and is a sacrificial wearing course intended to protect the underlying base course. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,418 application provides for an asphalt emulsion is an asphalt anionic emulsion. The Z course is more than emulsion and is a cationic process. Yet another way provided by EP 1956050 is bituminous composition for road construction for binders which is not a sacrificial wearing surface as that of instant invention. Yet another application U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,501 provides for aqueous quick setting bitumen aggregate mix suitable for cold pavement of roads, parking places, sidewalks and is not Z course of sacrificial wearing course. Yet another application U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,806 provides for a method and apparatus for road maintenance (equipment) for slurries etc whereas the Z course as provided in the instant invention is a product and not equipment.
The Z course uses rubber, fly ash and uses a cationic emulsion to yield the useful properties explained in the detailed description. The materials which constitute Z course have been around for long time—water, aggregate (crushed rock) asphalt, cement, cationic chemistry rubberized asphalt.
The novelty and inventiveness is development of the process (combination) and application (for road maintenance) in the proportions of these commonly used materials for a much needed product—it is “green” (helps the environment) costs half as much and lasts twice as long as the traditional methods.
The sacrificial wearing course—Z course is designed to protect the underlying asset the base course. (Z course is not a base course) Base courses are very expensive and use lot of asphalt in various courses.
Z course also uses less fossils fuels—oil; contributing to less depletion of natural resources and provides a contribution towards lessening of green houses gases, because the traffic can be opened quickly no “idling” by cars.